1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of tire curing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important advance in the art of tire molding is disclosed in Louis T. Fike U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,853, issued Apr. 19, 1960. The tire capping apparatus disclosed in such patent includes an aluminum matrix having its external periphery formed with convoluted grooves. Copper tubing is disposed within such grooves and a substantially circular metal band is then tightened about the periphery of the matrix so as to distort the tubing and hold it firmly in its operative position in tight contact with the surface of the grooves. This arrangement ensures extremely good heat conductivity between the tube and the matrix. The opposite ends of the steam tube are affixed to brass steam-fitting blocks. Each block is tightly secured within a recess formed in the outer periphery of the matrix. For many years, a serious problem existed with this arrangement, namely the joint between the ends of the tubing and the steam-fitting blocks fractured after the apparatus had been in use for a period of time. Such fracturing is difficult to repair since the mold and ring must be dismantled. It is not practical to effect such repair in the field, since it is necessary to return the mold apparatus to a fully equipped shop for repair. These molds weigh up to 10,000 lbs. making them difficult and expensive to transport between the field and shop.